Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some systems provide access to the computing system functionality, applications, and data, through a family of clients. In such systems, a user experience is often tailored to each device (or client).
As one example, an on-premise or cloud-based computing system may provide access to a desktop client device, a web-based client device, and a mobile client device. In addition, some of the client devices may be provided on multiple different platforms.
Some computing systems have many different forms (or user interface displays) that are generated and surfaced for a user who is using the computing system. One type of form or user interface display is a list page, or list view. In a list page, the display is surfaced with rows divided into columns. The rows have row headings and the columns have column headings. Content or data is displayed within the row and column grid structure. Such grid structures can sometimes be very large, so that the entire structure cannot be viewed on a single user interface display.
Some spreadsheet applications provide freeze panes. Freeze panes operate by freezing the first column on the left-hand side of the worksheet so that, while the user scrolls through the data, the row headers stay the same. However, when a list page is displayed, it is displayed on a web client or a mobile client as a set of HTML tables in a browser. Many current browsers do not implement any type of support for adding freeze pane functionality to HTML tables.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.